Après SA mort
by ZiaGranger
Summary: Ce à quoi pense certaines personnes après la mort du plus grand directeur de Poudlard. Un hommage à Albus Dumbledore.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous! Me voilà avec une nouvelle fic! Je sais, je sais, ce n'est pas raisonnable avec l'autre qui traîne et tout et tout, mais je suis ZiaGranger et le mot «raisonnable» n'existe pas dans mon vocabulaire. Cependant pour les horrifiés devant tant d'infantilités, de déséquilibre chez une seule et même personne (moi____) ne vous inquiétez pas! J'ai fini cette fic et je vais donc ne pas avoir (trop) de retard pour les chapitres. Il y aura six chapitre pour six personnages._

_Cette fic est un peu plus sombre que les autre mais il y a toujours une note d'espoir (c'est tout moi ça lol). J'espère que cette nouvelle fic vous plaira. J'attends de votre part…Pleins, pleins, pleins de reviews!!!_

_Ah oui, une dernière chose, je voudrais préciser que les noms des chapitres peuvent être attribués à tous les personnages mais c'est le sentiment que le personnage du chapitre ressent le plus._

_Bonne lecture!!!_

_**Celui qui souffre**_

Il regarda la pluie tomber, bien à l'abri derrière la fenêtre. La mâchoire crispée dans un effort d'oublis intensif. Mais impossible. Si seulement, si seulement…

Il en aurait pleuré!

Mais il ne devait pas. Il ne devait pas ruiner sa couverture après ce qu'il avait fait pour la garder intact!

Il ne devait pas penser à l'avenir. Surtout pas. Il ne devait pas non plus penser au passé. Surtout pas. Il ne devait penser qu'à sa mission. Garder sa couverture et rassembler le plus d'indices possible.

Ses ongles entamés la chair de sa paume. Il aurait voulus se laisser aller. Il aurait voulus tout détruire sur son passage. Tout casser, tout briser. Hurler sa colère, sa tristesse, sa haine…

Il n'avait plus personne vers qui se tourner. Personne. Il était seul, terriblement et irrémédiablement seul.

Il détestait son père qui avait frappé sa mère et lui et qui ne leur avait laissé aucun répit jusqu'à sa mort.

Il détestait sa mère de l'avoir laissé faire.

Il détestait tout ses anciens «amis» de Serpentard qui l'avait fait devenir Mangemort et pour n'avoir aucune sincérité dans chacun de leurs sentiments.

Il détestait James Potter pour l'avoir fait souffrir toute sa scolarité et l'avoir un peu plus poussé du coté sombre.

Il détestait Sirius Black pour ne pas l'avoir compris, pour l'avoir traité de Mangemort sans rien savoir de lui.

Il détestait Rémus Lupin pour lui avoir fait croire qu'il essayait de le comprendre alors qu'il avait toujours été d'accord avec ses amis.

Il détestait Peter Pettigrow car il détestait les lâches.

Il détestait Voldemort pour tout ce qu'il avait fait et pour l'avoir obligé à faire tout un tas de choses à cause desquelles il n'osait plus se regarder dans la glace.

Il détestait Lucius Malfoy car il avait échoué dans sa mission et que c'était de sa faute si il avait dû commettre l'irréparable.

Il détestait Narcissa Malfoy pour lui avoir fait jurer de tuer pour protéger Drago.

Il détestait Drago Malfoy pour ne pas avoir eu le courage d'accomplir sa mission et donc de l'avoir obligé à le faire à sa place.

Il détestait Bellatrix Lestrange car elle était totalement folle et qu'elle ne s'en rendait même pas compte.

Il détestait Harry Potter car il croyait avoir tout compris alors qu'il ne voyait rien de ce que cette guerre le faisait endurer.

Il détestait Ronald Weasley car il était bête et qu'il ne faisait aucun effort pour réfléchir.

Il détestait Hermione Granger parce que aujourd'hui c'était la seule personne sensée qui pouvait comprendre et qu'elle faisait comme si elle ne voyait rien.

Il détestait Minerva McGonagall pour avoir si peu confiance en Albus Dumbledore et donc en lui.

Il détestait tout les professeur de Poudlard pour n'avoir rien compris.

Et enfin il détestait la seule personne en qui il avait eu confiance. Il détestait la seule personne qu'il avait prise comme père. Il détestait la seule personne qui avait eu foi en lui. Il détestait Albus Dumbledore.

Il le détestait parce qu'il l'avait obligé à faire quelque chose qu'il aurait fait pour rien au monde.

Il le détestait parce qu'il aurait donné sa vie pour lui mais qu'il l'avait obligé à le tuer.

Il le détestait pour l'avoir laissé seul sur cette terre. Seul avec toutes ses personnes qui ne savaient rien de ce qu'il ressentait.

Il le détestait pour ne pas l'avoir laissé mourir à sa place alors que cela aurait été tellement plus simple pour lui.

Il le détestait pour l'avoir supplié de le tuer afin de le renforcer dans sa couverture, et de protéger Drago.

Il le détestait d'avoir préféré une chance de gagner la guerre à sa propre vie.

Il laissa couler une seule et unique larme le long de sa joue. Il décontracta ses doigts engourdis par le manque de sang que leur avait fait subir l'homme en les serrant trop forts. Il se mordit violement la lèvre pour ne pas hurler sa frustration. Il devait faire comme si tout ce qui s'était passé la veille était des plus normales et ne lui avait coûté rien de plus qu'un simple sort.

Il se tourna et attrapa sa cape qui était resté posé sur la chaise depuis qu'il était revenu, le soir précédant. Il l'enfila en tentant de fermer totalement son esprit. Il bu une gorgée au goulot de sa bouteille de whisky pur feu.

Lorsqu'il se tourna vers le petit être recroquevillé sur le canapé son esprit était comme endormit. Quiconque aurait voulu lire dans ses pensées n'aurait vu que du vide et du néant.

-Lève toi Drago. Il est temps de rejoindre le maître, déclara Séverus Rogue d'une voix sans la moindre intonation.

_Alors, comment avez-vous trouvé ce premier chapitre? Vous savez comment me répondre? Et ben c'est le petit bouton violet en bas à gauche. Vous cliquez sur «go» et vous me dites ce que vous en pensez. Voilà, j'attends vos reviews avec impatience._

_Bisous à tous._

_ZiaGranger_


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut!!! Me voilà avec le second chapitre de cette fic! J'espère qu'il vous plairas et que vous allez m'envoyer pleins de reviews (ne rêve pas trop Zia, ne rêve pas trop! lol), oui parce que pour l'instant j'en ai eu qu'une seule! Z'êtes pas gentils avec moi (snif). Ça prends une seconde et demi de mettre une reviews pour dire «génial», «complètement irréaliste» ou «avis partagé, à quand la suite pour savoir». Alors faites un petit effort, S'IL VOUS PLAIT !!!!_

_Voilà la suite, bonne lecture (j'espère)._

_**Celui qui a peur**_

Il avait les yeux fixés sur le plafond comme si c'était la chose la plus intéressante qui existait sur terre. Il le fixait comme si c'était la seule chose qui lui permettait de garder un pied dans la réalité. Comme si s'était la seule chose qui lui permettait de rester en vie. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il avait l'impression que si il détournait les yeux, l'enfer, le néant, le vide, l'horreur, la peur l'emporteraient ou que tous les maux de la terre s'abattraient sur lui. Il le fixait mais il n'aurait su dire de quelle couleur il était, ou dans quelle état.

Il ne savait même pas depuis combien de temps il le fixait. Peut être depuis quelques secondes. Ou quelques minutes. Quelques heures? Quelques jours? Peut être même des semaines ou des mois. Il n'en savait rien. Tout ce qu'il savait, s'était ce qu'il s'était passé juste avant qu'il ne se mette à fixer ce plafond.

Pourquoi? voilà la seule question qu'il arrivait à articuler dans son esprit.

Pourquoi lui?

Pourquoi cette peur?

Pourquoi toutes ses horreurs?

Pourquoi le Seigneur des Ténèbres était il revenu?

Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi? POURQUOI! rugit il en lui-même.

Inconsciemment il se mit à trembler.

Ses pensées tournoyaient en mouvements chaotiques dans son esprit. Il arrivait par moment à en saisir quelques bribes, mais mises bout à bout elles ne voulaient rien dire.

Il serra fort les paupières comme si il allait se réveiller d'un long cauchemar.

Comment en était-il arrivé là? Il essaya de se rappeler de chacune des étapes qui l'avaient mené jusqu'à ce canapé. Après un long moment a rassembler ses esprits il fini par réussir à articuler ses pensées.

Tout avait commencé lorsque le Lord était revenus lors de sa quatrième année.

Puis son père avait échoué dans sa mission de reprendre il ne savait trop quoi au ministère de la magie et avait été envoyé à Azkaban lors de sa cinquième année.

Le Seigneur l'avait ensuite fait Mangemort comme en témoignait la marque qui chauffait désagréablement sur son avant-bras.

On lui avait indiqué sa mission.

Il s'y était attelé aussitôt avec plus ou moins de succès.

Et enfin, le grand jour arriva.

Il s'était retrouvé seul face à face avec sa victime…et il s'était rendus compte qu'il n'aurait jamais le courage de le tuer. Il n'en avait pas eu la force. Il avait cherché un moyen de s'acquitter de sa tache sans avoir à tuer Albus Dumbledore. Mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il était obligé de le tuer. Le maître ne lui avait laissé aucune chance de se dérober. Il se rendit compte qu'il avait été piégé. Et Albus Dumbledore qui lui parlait, le rassurait. Et les Mangemorts étaient venus, l'acculant au mur. Il n'avait plus le choix, il devait le tuer. Mais malgré la baguette levé, impossible de prononcer la formule.

Alors son parrain était arrivé et avait prononcé à sa place les mots mortels. Mais à la place d'être soulagé, un puissant sentiment de remords avait emplis son cœur.

Le corps de Albus Dumbledore tomba par-dessus les créneaux. Le feu directeur semblait alors si léger, si souple, si calme.

Il en aurait pleuré.

Il aurait voulus se jeter à sa suite dans le vide. Mais la main de Séverus lui attrapa la manche et le traîna le long des couloirs du château. Il voyait les couleurs se mélanger, son esprit était fiévreux et comateux. Il ne comprenait plus, il sentit un vent frais sur son front brûlant et se rendit alors compte qu'ils étaient dans le parc. Bientôt il sentit la main, qui lui serrait le poigné, le lâchait. Mais il ne compris pas ce qu'il se passait. Son cerveau marchait au ralentit. Sans s'en rendre compte il se mit à pleurer. Une main le poussa jusqu'au portail et il se sentit comme aspiré dans un tuyau. On le posa rudement sur un canapé et il était là depuis. Il regardait le plafond, les yeux et les joues humides. Sa gorge était sèche, sa bouche pâteuse, son corps endormit, son esprit inconscient. Il continuait de trembler et de pleurer sans s'en rendre compte. Plus jamais il ne vivrait. Il le savait à présent. Devenir Mangemort signifiait épouser la mort. Peu à peu, il sentait l'enfer se refermer sur lui. Il n'avait plus la force de se battre. Il était trop tard. Trop tard pour se répandre sur son sort ou pour se repentir. Il fallait à présent assumer ses actes. Mais il avait peur. Au loin il entendit une voix dont il ne compris pas les paroles. Bientôt une main se posa sur la sienne. Il leva les yeux vers ceux de Séverus Rogue.

-Il est temps, murmura-t-il.

Le jeune homme se leva et, inconsciemment, mit sa cape.

Étrangement, dans son esprit, une question se forma et, pendant un seconde hanta ses pensées avant d'être oubliée définitivement. Que pouvait donc faire Harry Potter en ce moment?

Il inspira et expira profondément puis il secoua la tête. Le visage fermé, l'esprit clos.

-Je suis prêt! déclara Drago Malfoy.

_Alors, verdict? J'attends vos reviews avec impatience. Je remercie Marilou pour sa review (t'a intérêt de m'en mettre une autre! mdr) bisous._

_Et Tchaoooooooo à tous!!!_

_Zia Granger_


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut à tous! Et voilà le troisième chapitre. Toujours aussi court, hélas! J'espère qu'il va vous plaire. Comme d'habitude les réponses des reviews sont à la fin du chapitre. Je vous invite à deviner qui se cache derrière ces sombres pensées._

_Voilà, Bonne lecture._

_**Celui qui se sent orphelin**_

Le visage dans le coussin, il pleurait. Il ne pouvait presque plus respirer à cause du peu d'air qui passait entre l'oreiller et sa bouche. Mais il s'en moquait. À présent qu'Albus Dumbledore était mort, il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Et il préférait mourir aujourd'hui que demain parce qu'alors, le monde serait détruit. Car plus personne ne pourrait faire face à Voldemort à long terme.

Le visage souriant du professeur hantait son esprit. Ce sourire malicieux, ses yeux pétillants, sa voix réconfortante, ce petit air joyeux qui redonnait confiance. Il ne pouvait pas être mort. Il ne pouvait pas le laisser seul. Il était comme son grand père ou son père. Il l'avait aidé et soutenu. Il l'avait protégé et rassuré. Il lui avait fait voir que la confiance, l'amour, l'amitié et l'espoir n'avait pas disparu. Il avait tout simplement été là, présent à ses cotés. Le poussant à faire du mieux qu'il pouvait. Et si ce qu'il avait fait n'était pas bien, ce n'était pas grave, il y avait toujours un moyen de réparer ses fautes.

Mais le visage du directeur se fit plus fatigué, plus faible. Et l'image de son corps sans vie tombé dans le vide se glissa à la place de son simple visage. Lui n'avait rien pu faire. Son directeur l'avait protégé jusqu'au bout, au péril même de sa vie.

La seconde image fut remplacée par une troisième, le visage de Séverus Rogue. Celui qui avait tué la personne qu'il avait prit comme figure paternel.

Ce visage déjà si détesté, était à présent abhorré. Il aurait tant voulu le déchirer à coup de sorts de magie noir, lui faire subir encore et encore le Doloris. L'entendre le supplier d'une voix souffrante comme l'avait fait Albus Dumbledore.

Il hurla dans son coussin. Il hurla encore et encore comme si cela pouvait le soulager. Il hurla et pleura.

Il en pleurait.

Mais il se souvenait qu'à présent, la seule personne qui pouvait faire quelque chose contre Voldemort, c'était lui. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire tout seul. Et à ce moment il se sentait seul. Il était seul. Qui pouvait ne pas se sentir seul après la mort d'un être tel qu'Albus Dumbledore.

Sa main se resserra convulsivement sur le faux horcruxe.

Albus Dumbledore s'était affaiblis pour rien. Pour cette petite chose qui ne servait tout simplement à rien. Et il en détestait celui qui le détenait.

Il était plein de remords et de regrets. Avait il déjà dit ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois «merci» à Albus Dumbledore? Ou lui avait il un jour fait comprendre combien il tenait à lui?

Non, il s'était contenté de jouer l'enfant gâté. Il avait hurlé, tempêté que tout cela était injuste. Qu'Abus Dumbledore n'avait toujours agit que dans son propre intérêt.

Il avait été égoïste. Mais il était aujourd'hui trop tard. Jamais il ne pourrait rattraper ses erreurs.

Il était aujourd'hui seul. Avec une terrible mission qu'il se devait d'accomplir en mémoire de son si cher directeur et de toutes les personnes qui était mortes ou qui avaient soufferts à cause de Voldemort.

Il sécha ses larmes. Il ne devait plus pleurer. Il devait être fort. Il devait accomplir sa tâche et après…après il pourrait faire ce qu'il voulait faire, sans avoir à se soucier de ses devoirs.

Il soupira avant de se redresser. Il frotta ses yeux, espérant une dernière fois qu'il allait se réveiller d'un mauvais rêve mais il ne se passa rien. Il posa ses lunettes sur son nez. Et alla boire au pichet posé sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il était seul dans le dortoir, le calme qui y régnait était à la fois désagréable et reposant.

Il reposa le pichet. Il allait tuer Voldemort, et s'occuper des cas de Peter Pettigrow, Bellatrix Lestrange et Séverus Rogue. Ainsi il aurait vengé toutes les personnes qu'il avait aimé et qui étaient mortes par leur faute.

La porte s'ouvrit derrière lui. Il se retourna et vit entrer Hermione et Ron.

-Ça va? interrogea le jeune fille d'une voix étranglée.

Elle avait les yeux rouges mais elle lui fit un petit sourire.

Il avait eu tort sur un point. Il n'était pas tout à fait seul. Il avait ses amis de toujours: Hermione et Ron. Et il savait qu'ils le suivraient partout et pour tout. En quelques pas il fut à leurs cotés.

-Ça va mieux maintenant, dit Harry Potter en la serrant dans ses bras.

_Alors aviez vous devinez (ce n'était pas bien difficile)? Avez-vous aimez ce chapitre? Je sais que c'est court mais je pense que ce serait inutile de rajouter des phrases. Il me semble que les pensées et les sentiments sont assez définis et compréhensifs comme cela. Et puis j'ai peur de m'emmêler les pinceaux si je fais des chapitres trop longs. Dans tous les cas j'espère qu'il ne vous a pas déçu._

_Merci à tous les revieweurs et revieweuses ainsi qu'au lecteurs et lectrices._

_Voici les RARs:_

Béa 11th 

Merci pour ta review elle m'a fait très plaisir. J'espère que la suite t'aura plû. Je te fais de gros bisous

morganne-bzh  
2007-06-11  
ch 2, anon.

Tout d'abord merci pour ton message, je sais que le chapitre à tardé et j'en suis désolée mais j'espère qu'il t'a plû quand même. Bises

marie lou  
2007-06-11  
ch 2, anon.

Tu sais je me demande à chaque fois comment j'arrive à lire tes reviews mdr. Mais c'est pas grave parce que je suis contente que tu m'en envoie des sympas comme ça. Comment à tu trouvé ce 3ème chapitre? zibouss

Julie231  
2007-06-09  
ch 2, anon.

Et voilà le point de vue d'un gryffondor, j'espère que ça ne t'a pas déçu. Tu auras d'autre gryffondor. Ce chapitre t'a plû? bizes

May Evans  
2007-06-09  
ch 2, reply

Merci pour ta review. J'espère que tu m'en enverra d'autre désolée d'avoir tant tardé.

bious

_Et voilà, c'est fini, j'attends beaucoup, beaucoup de reviews._

_Au prochain chapitre,_

_Bisous,_

_ZiaGranger._


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour tout le monde! Voilà le quatrième chapitre (plus que deux !). Cette fois le personnage est une fille. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je remercie tous les lecteurs, lectrices, revieweurs et revieweuses._

_Bonne lecture!!!_

_**Celle qui est perdue**_

Elle sanglotait depuis un long moment déjà sur ce fauteuil, dans un coin de la Salle Commune. Personne n'était là. Les élèves étaient dans la Grande Salle, et Ron avait déclaré qu'il allait courir. Pour lui qui détestait tous les sports à part le Quidditch, c'était un prodige…mais de mauvais augure. Quant à Harry, il était dans son dortoir. Elle ne préférait pas imaginer dans quel état il se trouvait.

Quant à elle…elle était là physiquement, mais son esprit était loin, très loin. Dans les limbes de la mort aux cotés d'Albus Dumbledore, en fait.

Comment le symbole de l'espoir et de la vie avait-il pu disparaître aussi soudainement?

Comment avait il pu disparaître, tout simplement, comme un simple mortel?

Comment Albus Dumbledore avait il pu mourir?

Elle se mit à se ronger l'ongle du pouce en se balançant d'avant en arrière, les larmes coulant librement le long de ses joues, le visage déformé par la peine et la haine.

Le vide qu'avait laissé en elle la disparition de son directeur n'était pas près de se combler.

Il lui semblait que sans le professeur, le monde ne tournait plus aussi rond. Elle avait toujours mis tous ses espoirs, sa vie, celles des membres de sa famille et de ses amis entre les mains de Dumbledore. Et même si elle ne lui avait que peu parler en tête à tête, comme il le faisait souvent avec Harry, elle avait en lui une confiance aveugle.

C'est pour cela que quelque chose clochait dans toute cette histoire.

Albus Dumbledore avait une totale confiance en Séverus Rogue. Et elle avait foi en Albus Dumbledore. Il aurait donc était logique qu'elle fasse confiance à Séverus Rogue, n'est-ce pas? Mais comment Albus Dumbledore aurait il fait confiance à quelqu'un qui le tuerait? Il croyait peut être un peu trop dans la bonté humaine et dans le repentir, mais il n'était pas naïf! Si il pensait que Séverus Rogue n'était pas dangereux (il l'avait tout de même fait rentrer dans l'Ordre et l'avait mis au poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal!) c'est qu'il n'était pas dangereux! Mais Harry l'avait, de ses propres yeux, vu tuer Albus Dumbledore. Et elle avait confiance en Harry. Alors que comprendre?

Elle se prit la tête entre les mains. En temps normal elle aurait été chercher dans les livres une idée, elle aurait fait ses recherches. Mais aujourd'hui tout était différent. Elle se sentait seule, vide, faible. Elle n'arrivait pas comprendre, elle n'arrivait plus à réfléchir correctement.

Albus Dumbledore était mort, les laissant tous, d'une certaine façon, orphelins.

Elle en pleurait.

Et Harry qui devait accomplir une tache bien trop lourde pour lui. Ron qui n'arrivait pas à savoir comment réagir et qui ne décolérait pas. Et elle qui se sentait démunie face à tous ces évènements. Elle ne savait que faire pour aider ses amis.

Elle frotta de toutes ses forces ses yeux pour s'empêcher de pleurer. Elle s'obligea à régulariser sa respiration et à se calmer. Elle devait être forte. Pour ses amis, pour ses parents, pour tous les sorciers qui allaient devoir lutter contre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, pour les moldus qui allaient devoir subir la fureur des Mangemorts et de leur chef, pour elle et surtout, surtout, en l'honneur d'Abus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore qui les avaient aidés et soutenus jusqu'à sa mort.

Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux. Pendant encore un instant elle pria pour que tout cela ne fût qu'une horrible illusion, puis elle accepta la réalité.

Il allait falloir que les trois amis se battent seuls. Il allait falloir qu'elle soit présente plus encore pour ses amis maintenant que leur mentor était mort.

La porte s'ouvrit et Ron apparu dans l'encadrement, les habits défaits et mouillé de la tête au pied. Il était essoufflé. Il s'assit à coté d'elle.

-Je crois qu'Harry à besoin de nous maintenant, murmura-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête en se levant, son ami la suivit. Ils montèrent les marches et arrivèrent enfin au dortoir. Elle en poussa la porte et ils entrèrent. Leur ami se tourna vers eux.

Elle s'entendit demander à vois basse si ça allait. Le visage d'Harry se détendit et une ombre de sourire apparu sur son visage encore tourmenté. Il s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras.

-Ça va mieux maintenant, dit Harry.

Elle échangea un regard avec Ron.

-Sache qu'on sera toujours là pour toi, chuchota Hermione Granger.

_Voilà, ce chapitre est fini. Comment l'avez-vous trouvé? Je veux pleins de reviews s'il vous plait!_

_Les réponses aux reviews:_

Julie ( à bas le 231) 

J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plû. Je suis désolée mais il n'y aura ni Tonks ni Rémus cependant il y aura l'un des professeurs et un autre Gryffondor.

Voilà tu sais tout. Merci pour ta review. Bisous

morganne-bzh  


Merci pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre t'a plû. bises

_Je remercie encore les rewieuveuses._

_Bisous à tous et Tchao._

_ZiaGranger_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour, bonjour! Voici le cinquième chapitre de cette fic. J'espère qu'il vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à me faire connaître vos impressions._

_Bonne lecture !_

_**Celui qui se sent seul**_

Il sortit de la Salle Commune et descendit quatre à quatre l'escalier. Puis il passa la Grande Porte. Il s'arrêta un instant pour regarder les quelques étoiles qui perçaient à travers les nombreux nuages dans le ciel, avant de rejoindre le terrain de Quidditch. Arrivé là, il se mit à courir.

Il voulait oublier, tout oublier. Rien ne s'était, rien ne **devait** s'être passé. Rien ne **pouvait** s'être passé. C'était impossible. Totalement et rationnellement impossible. Toute personne sensée savait que c'était impossible.

Albus Dumbledore passait les âges sans jamais s'arrêter de vivre. Il était comme la Terre Mère. Il ne pouvait pas n'être pas là. Il était là dès la naissance des hommes et il serait là jusqu'à l'extinction de la race humaine.

C'était comme cela qu'il avait toujours vu les choses. C'était enfantin mais c'était comme cela. Et les choses devaient se passer comme il les voyait se passer.

Ce n'était qu'une mauvaise farce qu'on avait voulu leur faire. Et Albus Dumbledore allait bientôt réapparaître sur son siège habituel de la Grande Salle.

Mais ça n'arriverait pas. Car, bien qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer, Albus Dumbledore était mort, et bien mort. Il était parti, et pour de bon. L'immortel ne l'était pas, et aujourd'hui, il se retrouvait là, et l'une des présences dont il avait pensé qu'elle l'accompagnerait toujours, avait disparu.

Un première goutte vint s'écraser sur son nez, une deuxième sur sa joue, une autre sur sa main, dans ses cheveux, sur son épaule et la pluie tomba bientôt dru. Mais il ne s'arrêta pas de courir. Ses jambes courraient, dans un rythme moyen mais régulier, autour du terrain de Quidditch. Pour lui, Albus Dumbledore était synonyme de Magie, de Sorcellerie. Et le fait qu'il soit mort signifiait, pour lui, qu'une partie de la Sorcellerie avait disparu, avait été détruite.

De se sentir aussi délaissé, de sentir le monde orphelin sans cet homme si courageux, loyal, aussi profondément bon…

Il en aurait pleuré.

Il en aurait pleuré si le ciel ne le faisait pas déjà pour lui.

Il accéléra légèrement. C'était son père qui lui avait un jour dit que si il n'allait pas bien, il fallait courir. Il n'avait jamais été aussi mal. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de recourir à ce moyen.

Albus Dumbledore vivant, c'était l'espoir. Albus Dumbledore mort, s'était la destruction du monde qu'il connaissait.

Et Harry, qu'allait-il faire sans le directeur?

Ils avaient tous mis tellement d'espoir dans le professeur.

Ils s'étaient tous tellement reposés sur lui, que maintenant, qui savait quoi faire?

Lorsqu'on avait un problème, on allait lui demander conseil.

Mais qui allait leur dire comment se remettre de sa mort?

Depuis son enfance il avait entendu parler de cet homme en bien, Albus Dumbledore était la représentation que l'on pouvait se faire du bien…au présent. Aujourd'hui on parlerait du directeur….au passé. Et cela lui faisait peur. Oui, il n'était pas assez fort pour vivre sans la présence réconfortante du plus Grand Directeur de Poudlard.

Ah si il avait Séverus Rogue devant lui à cet instant…

Il accéléra.

Il le combattrait. Il combattrait Séverus Rogue et les Mangemorts. Il combattrait tous les Mangemorts et Voldemort.

Jusqu'à ce que chacun d'eux soient hors d'état de nuire ou que lui ne puisse plus combattre.

Il le ferait pour protéger les siens. Et en mémoire de tous ceux qui, comme l'avait fait Albus Dumbledore, avait combattu jusqu'à la mort ce mage noir.

Pendant encore un moment il couru, couru, couru. Sans penser à rien. Espérant juste tout oublier pendant ne serait-ce qu'un instant.

Mais son regard fini par se poser sur l'une des fenêtres de la tour de Gryffondor. La fenêtre du dortoir des garçons de sixième année. Il n'y avait pas de lumière, mais il savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Et ce quelqu'un avait besoin de lui. Et il ne lâcherait pas ce quelqu'un. Il ralentit peu à peu et prit le chemin du château à petites foulées.

Il remonta quatre à quatre les escaliers. Il passa rapidement le portait de la Grosse Dame et entra dans la salle commune. Hermione était là, recroquevillé dans un des fauteuils. Il s'assit à coté d'elle.

-Je crois qu'Harry à besoin de nous, déclara-t-il simplement.

Il la vit acquiescer et se lever. Il la suivit jusque dans le dortoir.

Quelques secondes plus tard Harry serrait Hermione dans ses bras. Puis lui. Chacun prit l'une des mains des deux autres et ils échangèrent des regards.

-Il est temps que nous allions manger sinon le professeur McGonagall va s'inquiéter, suggéra Ronald Weasley aussitôt approuvé par ses deux amis.

_Celui-ci est fini. J'attends vos reviews avec impatience (j'espère qu'il y en aura plus qu'au chapitre 4, c'est-à-dire 0)._

_A la prochaine pour le dernier chapitre._

_Bises à tous._

_ZiaGranger_


	6. Chapter 6

_Coucou, c'est moi ! Voici le sixième et dernier chapitre de ma fic. Il a mis beaucoup de temps à arriver mais il est là. J'espère qu'il va beaucoup vous plaire. Je crois que c'est mon préféré. Mais c'est à vous de me dire ce que vous pensait de lui. Donc je m'arrête là._

_**Celle qui est sans espoir**_

Pour la toute première fois elle était assise dans le fauteuil de son prédécesseur. La Grande Salle était déjà pleine mais il n'y avait pas un seul bruit, à part quelques sanglots par-ci, par-là, et des bruits de couverts.

À sa droite il y avait le professeur Slughorn qui gardait un air d'incompréhension totale.

À sa gauche il y avait Rubeus Hagrid, qui pleurait sans bruit.

Elle avait beau être là depuis assez longtemps, son assiette restait désespérément vide.

Elle n'avait pas faim. Elle n'avait envie de rien. Elle avait juste le souhait d'aller se coucher pour ne plus se réveiller.

Son visage était fermé, ses bras croisés sous sa poitrine et ses yeux parcourraient la foule des élèves.

Jamais elle ne pourrait arriver ne serait-ce qu'à la cheville de son prédécesseur, mais elle devait reprendre sa place. Et cela lui faisait peur. Elle n'était pas comme Albus Dumbledore, elle n'avait pas la force de faire tout cela. C'est pour cela que l'idée de fermer l'école était très tentante. Mais ça voudrait dire bafouer les efforts de la personne pour qui elle avait le plus de respect.

Elle avait beau faire pour se changer les idées, chacun de ses souvenirs passés en compagnie du grand Albus Dumbledore lui revenait à l'esprit, la renforçant dans son chagrin et dans son désespoir.

Elle en aurait pleuré.

La toute première fois qu'elle l'avait vu c'était lors de son entrée à Poudlard, en première année, alors qu'elle n'avait que onze ans. Elle avait été aussitôt subjuguée par cet homme à la fois si charismatique et si sympathique. De plus la matière qu'il enseignait avec tant de passion était, d'après elle, la plus intéressante: la Métamorphose.

Puis elle avait posé sa candidature en tant que professeur de Métamorphose lorsqu'il avait été nommé directeur. Elle n'était alors qu'une très jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année. Il l'avait pourtant aussitôt accepté et lui avait prouvé sa confiance en elle. Il l'avait rassurée, aidé, soutenu, conseillé…il avait tout simplement été là lorsqu'elle en avait besoin. Elle avait vieillit, mûrit, elle avait gagné en confiance en elle, et il lui avait fait l'un des plus beau cadeau: la prendre comme sous-directrice. Ils étaient pourtant si différent l'un de l'autre.

Elle n'avait jamais imaginé la vie sans Albus Dumbledore.

Peut être avait-elle fuit la réalité.

Peut être avait-elle tout simplement imaginé que c'était impossible parce que c'était plus simple.

Ou tout simplement parce que s'était impensable pour tout le monde et qu'elle faisait partie de ce tout le monde.

Dans tous les cas elle n'y avait jamais pensé et la chute n'en avait été que plus douloureuse.

Horace Slughorn lui dit quelque chose à l'oreille mais elle n'écouta pas.

Elle venait de remarquer l'absence de trois des élèves de sixième année.

Harry Potter, le Survivant, qui avait dû grandir trop vite et dont la vie n'allait pas être simple. Elle sentait que quelque chose pesait sur ses épaules, quelque chose que lui avait dit Albus Dumbledore et qui devait être lié au mage noir.

Hermione Granger, la plus brillante élève qu'ai compté Poudlard depuis bien des années. Une jeune fille qui aurait pu avoir une vie simple et, plus tard, un métier facilement obtenu et qui lui aurait plût. Mais elle avait décider de suivre son ami, même si cela signifiait souffrir et subir de lourdes pertes.

Ronald Weasley, le jeune homme qui avait suivit ses amis, qui les avaient soutenu à ses dépends. Souvent étouffé par la réputation des membres de sa famille et de ses amis, il était presque toujours vu en tant que frère du courageux Bill, du très grand joueur de Quidditch Charlie, des amusants jumeaux Weasley, de la jolie et benjamine Ginny, ou en tant que meilleur ami du Survivant Harry Potter ou de l'intelligente Hermione Granger. Mais elle le voyait en tant que Ronald Weasley, un jeune homme courageux, qui donnerait sa vie pour sauver celles de ses amis et qui avait beaucoup de cœur.

Elle tourna la tête vers la table des Serpentard. Il n'y avait plus Drago Malfoy. À la table des professeurs Séverus Rogue brillait par son absence.

Elle essaya d'imaginer où ils étaient. Sûrement auprès de leur maître, ventant la facilité avec laquelle il s'était débarrassé du plus grand mage blanc de tous les temps.

Si jamais elle avait l'occasion de venger la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, ce ne serait pas en envoyant les deux hommes à Azkaban. Non, ce serait à coups de Doloris et d'Avada Kedavra.

Elle aurait dû pouvoir convaincre son supérieur de la dangerosité de l'ancien professeur. Mais elle n'avait pas su.

Elle baissa la tête, fixant à présent ses genoux recouverts d'une robe de sorcier bleu foncé. Et aujourd'hui le monde des sorciers et des moldus allaient périr par sa faute. Seul Albus Dumbledore aurait eu le pouvoir de les sauver mais il n'était plus là.

Elle releva la tête. La porte de la Grande Salle venait de s'ouvrir sur trois petites silhouettes.

Harry Potter faisait son entrée, entouré de ses deux amis de toujours.

Elle avait tort. Il y avait encore un infime espoir de sauver le monde des sorciers et des moldus.

Et cet espoir résidait en celui de trois Gryffondor liés par une amitié éternelle. Ils firent un signe de tête à leur nouvelle directrice avant de rejoindre leur place.

Elle se leva.

-Un peu d'attention s'il vous plaît.

La phrase était inutile, personne ne parlait, mais elle avait besoin de le dire car elle ne savait pas comment commencer son discourt.

-Mes chers élèves. C'est un terrible malheur qui vient de s'abattre sur nous. L'un des plus grands hommes et mages qu'ai compté cette Terre vient de s'éteindre alors que le monde avait plus que jamais besoin de lui.

Nous nous souviendrons toujours de cet homme en tant qu'un être courageux et d'une infinie bonté. Toute personne qui le connaissait sera d'accord avec moi quand je dis qu'il avait cette petite lueur joyeuse dans les yeux qui se transmettait et cette aura de bienfaisance que tout le monde pouvait ressentir. Il aurait donné sa vie pour sauver n'importe lequel d'entre nous. Et le monde sans lui semble aujourd'hui bien vide et sans espoir.

Mais rappelez-vous ce qu'il ne cessait de dire. Ensemble nous vaincrons, il faut garder espoir. Il y aura toujours une lueur d'espoir. Il suffit de la saisir. Mais une seule personne ne peut rien faire. Alors battez vous ensemble, côte à côte.

Et n'oubliez jamais qu'Albus Dumbledore, bien qu'il ne soit plus à nos cotés sur cette terre, sera toujours là, dans notre cœur.

Les élèves applaudirent. La joie n'était pas dans les cœurs, mais chacun pouvait ressentir cette petite lueur d'espoir poindre à l'horizon.

-Nous avons perdu une bataille mais pas la guerre. Levons ce soir nos verres en l'honneur de ce grand homme que chacun a connu et a appris a apprécier! s'exclama Minerva McGonagall.

Tous les élèves (à l'exception de deux ou trois Serpentard) se levèrent, un verre à la main qu'ils brandirent dans un mouvement uniforme. Et d'une même voix tous proclamèrent les mêmes mots. Ces mêmes mots qui résonnèrent encore longtemps sous le plafond magique et qui restèrent gravé à jamais dans les cœurs de tous ceux qui étaient présents dans la salle. Ces mêmes mots qui gardaient un semblant d'espoir et ramenait un peu de paix sur les visages tourmentés.

-À Albus Dumbledore!

_Voilà c'est fini. Je voudrait remercier tous les revieweurs qui m'ont envoyés leurs impressions (Marielou, May Evans, Julie231, Morganne-bzh, Béa11th ). Et voici les dernières réponses :_

marie lou

Coucou ma petite Marie Lou ! Merci pour ta review (ça fait chaud au cœur) tu me manques fort, fort. J'espère qu'on se verra pendant les vac' Jtd

PS : arrête d'essayer de faire des efforts pour l'orthographe, t'es nulle et on peux rien y faire mais s'il te plaît, apprend quand même celle du mot essayer

Julie Winchester 

Je suis contente que le chapitre de Ron t'ai plu, je ne sais pas si tu a remarqué mais j'ai fais une sorte de mini hommage à Ron dans ce chapitre. J'espère que le point de vue de McGonagall t'a plu. Voilà. Merci pour ta review et bisous.

_J'espère que vous avez ressentit autant de plaisir à la lire que j'ai eu à l'écrire. Elle sortait de ce que je fais d'ordinaire et même si les chapitres sont venus assez lentement je l'avais écrit assez vite. _

_Au revoir et merci à tous._

_ZiaGranger._


End file.
